Toa Vanembar
The Toa Vanembar were a Toa team created deliberately by Vanembar to defend the island of Poliaz, following the death of Toa Lizena. The team operated for roughly 300 years before disbanding. History Poliaz's toa guardians were orginally Toa Lizena and Toa Tolovan, and formed the Toa Poliaz. Tolovan was captured by Makuta Gorast, and Lizena was killed in battle with a Kanohi Dragon three years later. This left Poliaz without any toa. Lord Poliaz demanded the island have at least one toa, and so Vanembar initiated an ambitious scheme in which volunteers from the island's population could come forth and undergo a process using energised protodermis (secretly purchased on the black market) that could turn them into toa. Only five volunteers survived out of around fifty. Two existing toa also joined the team after hearing word of its creation. The new group of seven was affectionately christened the "Toa Vanembar" by Lord Poliaz. The matoran of Poliaz were shocked and angry after the creation of the toa, as they had not been told that a matoran who failed the process would die. Some of the new toa did gain personal toa tools from their transformations, but most did not keep them. They were instead equipped with weapons and masks from Poliaz's vaults. Xalos and Kana did not accept new tools or masks from Poliaz. The seven toa defended the island from many threats; namely pirates that sought to raid Poliazhi boats, rahi and occasional visitations from the same Kanohi Dragon. Members Xalos Xalos was stationed as leader of the Toa Vanembar, as he was already accomplished as captain of the island's guard. He was a toa of ice, used the Kanohi Matatu, fought with his Ice Hatchet and posessed a strange crystalline arm. This arm possessed weird, unpredictable powers related to the Spirit element. Xalos was acknowledged as an effective - if callous - leader for the team. Disappearance Following the disappearance of Kana, Xalos went into hiding, and emerged as Ko-Nui of Korrothis. Gratigan Gratigan was given second-in-command position, just as he had been in in the island guard under Xalos as a matoran. Gratigan was a toa of fire and wore a Kanohi Kakama. He fought with powerful bladed discs which he could throw at incredibly high speeds. Gratigan was the smallest of the Toa Vanembar, and was in a relationship with Soleku when the two became toa. Disappearance Gratigan was crushed to death after a blow from the Kanohi Dragon during the team's first battle with it as toa. Gringat Gringat worked as a machinist and engineer of the island's defenses before becoming a toa. Nobody expected him to survive the process, as he was weak. As a toa of air, he used a Kanohi Zatth and fought with a spear or naginata and a shield. Gringat was the shiest and most reclusive of the toa, preferring the company of rahi or droids to matoran. At one point Vanembar offered Gringat to have his powers removed. Gringat declined. Gringat as a matoran had always had feelings towards Soleku, and she was aware of this, but did not act upon it. Disappearance Gringat went into hiding with Xalos. He emerged as Le-Nui of Korrothis. Soleku Soleku was the best friend of a matoran named Eki, who was turned into a shadow matoran by Gorast. As such she joined the scheme for payback, and also to follow Gratigan, whom she was in love with at the time. She was a toa of lightning, used a Kanohi Akaku and fought with twin daggers. She was stubborn and often got into heated arguments with Xalos. Disappearance Soleku left the team following Gratigan's death and struck out on her own. Orabmar Orabmar ran a sports shop in the centre of the city before becoming the Toa Vanembar of magnetism. He wore the Kanohi Rode, and usually fought bare-handed, relying heavily on his powers. He always carried a pouch of iron filings with him, and was very practical-minded. A kind soul, Orabmar acted very politely and humbly, but was expert when it came to interrogation and barter. He was in a relationship with Toa Kana. Disappearance Orabmar was shot with an experimental weapon designed by Ferrum and was killed. Unknown to the rest of the team, his spirit remained embedded within the rocks near where he died. He was revived by Mata Nui on a reformed Spherus Magna centuries later. Kana Kana was a disgraced Archon of Earth and a toa of carbon, having been granted such unusual powers by the Soulforge. Before joining the Toa Vanembar, she had secluded herself in self-imposed exile following her murder of a Xian official. She wore a powerless mask made of solid diamond, and a katana made of the same. Kana spoke in riddles and rarely engaged with the rest of the team socially, with the exception of Orabmar. Disappearance Brogas disappeared after falling overboard in a sea battle between the Toa Vanembar and a group of Skakdi pirates. Afflicted by mutagen in the Shadowcaverns, she was later revived by Mata Nui on Spherus Magna. Abarium Abarium was an Archon of Earth, assigned to the team to keep an eye on its members for his master, Reglas. Secretive, he disclosed none of his past to the others. He fought with twin axes, wore the Kanohi Ruru, and spoke with a strange accent. Abarium got along very well with Orabmar. Disappearance Abarium was jointly the first to disappear from the group, along with Gratigan, after being crushed by the Kanohi Dragon. His body was, however, never recovered. The Toa Vanember II Vanembar planned, after Xalos and Gringat went into hiding, a new group of toa using the same method as he used to create the old. This plan was thwarted due to backlash from the matoran on the island; instead, the a beacon was constructed to call toa to the island in an emergency. As the island was so close to Korrothis, many powerful toa were close enough to be of help in an emergency. Trivia *While Gringat, Xalos, Soleku and Kana all have more than one built version, only one corresponds to how they appeared as Toa Vanembar. *Three of the Toa Vanembar became servants of Korrothis, two became Knights of Spherus Magna and three went on to colonise Atmos Magna. *Abarium was created by MOCpages user Josh Barron. The MOC can be found here. *Soleku's element was originally sonics, but was changed to lightning. Appearances *Methantos C'ethandres *Lords of Korrothis Category:Toa Teams Category:User:Gringat Category:Cyclic Plane